Cherry Tomato & The Small Sea
by Tofukete
Summary: A collection of UmiMaki one-shots (unless you readers request it to be an actual multi-chapter story) all branching off of the What If They're Childhood Friends? AU prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I really wanted to do a Holiday fic for last month but I had a lot of schoolwork to do and now I have a huge essay coming up. About the fic, I intend this to be a collection of one-shots following the prompt of precious Umi and Maki as childhood friends. Whether Umi and Maki be any age, all fanfics in here will have them experience(d) friendship in their young ages. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quiet steps emitted along a grassy garden as a party of three clung aside, two adults grasping opposite hands of the small child between them. They planted their fancy shoes in front of the wooden masterpiece as one, specifically the child, marveled at the callback to old architecture.

Honestly, the child knew their house was much better, having it be a mansion, but the smell accompanied with its wooden structure gave its traditional feeling she always wanted to experience. The aroma picked up, and the young girl breathed in what felt like the ocean, with a sweet blueberry hint to it.

She oddly liked it.

The two adults, mother and father, took note of the small redhead's awed expression and smiled at that.

"Our little dear Maki-chan is finally going to enjoy one of these parties, no?" The child shot back to reality at her mother speaking up, and quickly twirled her quite long hair.

"I-it's not that, Mama," the girl protested. "It's just that we always have parties at home, you know."

"Well, glad you enjoy the change then, you're going to have to get used to change when you inherit the hospital." Maki's father bumped in, making the tomato regret looking so dumbstruck in front of her parents.

"We haven't even gone in yet!" Maki complained, failing to deny any sort of enjoyment, clicking her stubby high heels.

"It'll be fine. I'm pretty sure the Sonoda family has someone around your age, you could play with her!" Maki's mother exclaimed quite literally, possibly at the chance for her daughter to make an actual friend.

"Play?" Maki made a questionable face, but in truth, the thought of meeting another child perked her interest. She never really had a true friend, and all the parties she went to already were filled with adults.

Come on, if we stand out here staring we'll be late," her father interrupted taking a step forward, with the other two soon following.

The building itself was quite marvelous, but the entrance itself caused her to frown, looking at how small it was. Of course, she could fit through the door, but seeing her mother and father having to duck when they weren't even that tall made Maki a bit iffy.

"Why is the entrance so small?" She questioned curiously, while also simultaneously noticing slots that looked like they were for katanas to be placed. "And what are those for?" The darker haired mother let out a giggle at the constant questions her child was throwing out.

"You'll learn when you grow up. You haven't even learned much history in school yet," was all the answer Maki got.

The tomato made a mental note to ask one of the owners for more information if her mother wouldn't answer her.

Stepping on the hardwood floor, a slide door opened, revealing a midnight blue-haired women holding a hardy glass of what Maki couldn't make up as.

"Welcome to the Sonoda household. Glad you could attend, Nishikinos," the greeting came off extremely formal, but all three of them remained unaffected, as it was only a slight improvement of their greetings whenever a party was held at their mansion. Maki's parents along with the women bowed in unison, and it took Maki a second to catch on and do the same.

"It's a pleasure to accompany you by your side once again, Mrs. Sonoda," the adults shared smiles, and then broke into laughter.

"Everybody else is in the living room, come, so we can discuss about whatever comes into our mind," the host reopened the slide door, motioning for them to follow. Maki took a step forward, but was blocked by her mother's hand.

"No need to rush, Maki-chan. Why don't you go explore the house? I'm sure you're curios." Maki made a reluctant face, but deep inside her mother's statement was quite true. She just expected the other child would be in the living room, but it wouldn't hurt to get a landscape of the house first.

"Sure," was all the little girl answered with.

"Great! Now if you excuse us, your father and I will be in the living room if you need us."

"I think I already know that, Mama," watching them disappear into the lively room, baring her alone.

For a moment Maki felt something. It didn't feel familiar, but wasn't new either. She couldn't piece it together until she realized standing awkwardly still wouldn't do her any good.

Her stubby high heels echoed across the hallway as she stared across an empty stairway, urging her to investigate further.

All the doors she checked so far were locked, leaving Maki slightly disappointed at the limitations put on her. Frowning at another locked door, she approached the last slider of the upstairs area, expecting it to be locked as well.

Only for her to fall on top of the door as it collided onto the ground, emitting a humongous slamming sound.

The child stood up, quite dazed but seemed fine when there were no physical feelings nor showings of pain. Staring at the door on the floor, she attempted to lift it but her small size couldn't muster the parallel sides of the door to effectively stabilize and place it back.

"I guess I should get Papa or Mama…" Maki corrected her posture and turned to leave the room, until something had caught her eye, causing her to look back into the room.

Right into the amber eyes of a small child in her bed, hugging a book as if it provided any comfort. She looked quite startled, clenching the book, but her eyes were quite still, keeping contact with Maki's amethyst orbs.

None of them moved from their position, Maki swore she felt a gust of wind even though all the windows were closed. For some reason, the tomato felt entranced, staring not only at her eyes but the long silky midnight blue hair that seemed a bit too long for a kid around Maki's age.

Maki snapped back when the girl moved her mouth from her oval position, and Maki quickly semi-bowed to apologize to what was most likely the bluenette's room.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking the door. I'm going to go get somebody to help," she quickly turned around, feeling an abnormal heat up her cheeks, and almost broke into a sprint away from the room until the girl in the bed spoke up.

"W-wait!" For some reason, Maki stopped immediately as if the other child was one of her parents, reversing her head back around to start that awkward staring contest all over again.

"I-It's fine. The door has been broken for weeks now," the girl paused, as if she was trying to improvise another sentence.

"O-Oh. That's okay then," the redhead let out a subtle understanding, not really sure what to say probably because of her lack of experience communicating with strangers.

"You're the daughter of the Nishikino family, right?"

"Uh… yeah," silence filled the room again for the third time, and both of them knew they were looking really pathetic right now.

"I didn't expect to see you before dinner… But since you here, would you like to join me? That is… if you like reading, that is."

 _Not the ideal play date…_ Maki thought, but happily obliged, placing herself on the sheetless bed.

"So… what are we going to do about the door?" Maki asked, examining the cover of the book the girl revealed.

"It'll be fine, Father can fix it when he's done partying," the girl responded. Processing the speech made Maki remember something necessary to any friendship.

"Hey," the tomato spoke quite softly, as she had broken through the shell of being the heiress to the Nishikino family.

"What is it? If you're wondering about the book, it's a-"

"No no, not about the book. It's just that, we haven't done introductions yet."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, letting out a chuckle towards Maki's sides.

"I completely forgot about that. My apologizes," she set the book down beside her on the bed, connecting amber with amethyst once again.

"Sonoda Umi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nishikino-san." Umi revealed, but Maki suddenly pouted, much to the ocean child's surprise.

"Maki," the redhead let out.

"Excuse me?"

"The name's Maki. And you don't need to speak so formally to me, okay? We're not even that old, you know," assuming Umi's age was only a small vicinity around her own.

"Well then, Maki it is. Sorry, formalities are usually a big thing with my family, but if you don't want it that way, we can work it out." She let out her hand, with a heartwarming blush on her cheeks, spreading the redness to Maki as well.

Soon, the blushes disappeared as two small hands secured against each other, igniting a rush of something none of them could identify as children. Releasing the handshake, Umi grabbed her book again and tilted it towards Maki.

"So this book is about…"

Maki didn't really pay attention, because for some reason, she felt like lost something within her. That unknown feeling she also felt when her parents went into the living room, that exaggerated feeling of her being the only one in the room.

Maki stared at Umi again, and watching her mouth move in explanation, she could feel the icy shards of that negative feeling evaporating as it left her.

Despite her being a young child, Maki thought that this would be the best moment of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is! Sadly I have a lot of work to do like I said before, but I'll try to update more with this lovely underrated ship. However, i** **f you readers want this to be a multi-chaptered story following this one then I'll be happy to dump the collection plan and continue this one.**


	2. A Special (Holi)Day

**A/N: So this was the Holiday fic I really wanted to do, but didn't have time to. I still have my studies catching up to me, but I was just able to squeeze in just one more story for you guys! I'm probably going to follow the subject of multiple connected one-shots, because it kind of does both of the possibilities I mentioned previously. I hope you don't mind, and enjoy!**

* * *

Silky blue hair stayed still as more powder white snow covered the top, the girl retaining the hair never bothering to put up her hood. She turned her head around, making eye contact with her mother, as she waved calmly and drove away.

Leaving the grade-schooler alone staring at the black gateway.

She shivered marveling at the humongous mansion, even though it wasn't her first time visiting her friend's household.

It's just that it was a special day, and Umi had no idea what to expect, having not knowing how this supposed day was so special to her friend.

Shaking, she pressed the familiar button as she awaited for a response, planting her feet on another patch of snow.

"Hello?" The voice came out quite faster than other times Umi had visited, but the child stood straight and replied as if it was any other normal day.

"It's Umi-"

"We've been waiting for you, Sonoda-san! Please come in," startling Umi for the interruption, she heard the speaker cut off and watched the gates slowly open, sliding on the snow.

Exhaling cold air, Umi took pounding steps, walking across the snow covered cobble walkway.

Approaching the grand door, she was about to ring the actual doorbell until it was abruptly opened, revealing a small child around Umi's height, with red hair extended down slightly past her shoulders.

Umi smiled, while Maki had a really excited expression with her eyes lit up.

"Umi! You came!" Maki's exclamation surprised Umi at the fact that the redhead was acting a little more worked-up than usual.

"Well, I didn't have any plans today so…"

Maki quickly grabbed the bluenette's hand and rushed towards the living room, bringing Umi with her. Umi stayed silent, unfazed at the childish factor Maki was showing, though if she hadn't been her only friend that they've spent so much time together with, she'd probably scold that 'shameless' word her mother and father had been using quite frequently.

Umi was dragged into the spacious couch-filled room, and the ocean child gazed at the abnormally large tree decorated with lights and colorful balls. Turning her sight away from the strange plant life was an empty fireplace she had seen already, but shivered in response.

"Maki, the fireplace isn't even on," Umi resonated as she quivered at the small difference in temperatures from outside and in the house.

"Sorry, but we can't burn the chimney for Santa-san," Maki gleamed at the mention of the name, confusing the other.

"Santa...san?" The young child lacked of knowledge on who or what Maki was talking about.

"You know, Santa-san!" Maki exclaimed as if repeating the name would help Umi in any way.

"The man that lives on the North Pole and gives out presents to people on Christmas!" Umi watched as Maki rambled on, describing his physical structure, something about elves and reindeer, on and on.

 _Christmas?_ So that's probably why the Nishikino family invited her today despite all the snow. Umi tried to process all the information the younger friend was throwing out, and first grasped the essence of presents.

"So if 'Santa-san' gives out presents, why isn't there any here?" She looked around to confirm her answer, only to see Maki smile even bigger.

"They're under the tree, silly! It's just that the leaves are blocking it," Maki remorsed. Umi turned her vision towards the lit up tree, and by closer inspection, saw a variety of colors under the tree.

"Oh, I didn't notice those before, sorry for saying there weren't any presents," she was about to bow, until Maki just tilted her head to the side and smiled for like the millionth time again.

"Don't be! The tree's a little messed up because Santa-san sat on it accidently," the tomato head giggled from reminding herself of the memory. Umi picked up her chin and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Wait, so how does Santa-san give presents to every child he visits if he spends at least some time in their house?" Umi figured she was asking another stupid question, but the words left her mouth anyway.

"Santa-san said that he only visits the really nice kids for a while, and the others he gifts them in secret," Maki responded, tip toeing to somehow conceal her excitement.

"I see," for some reason, the ocean child didn't really think that a man living on the North Pole with flying reindeer and elves would exist, but decided not to say anything because of how different Maki acted today recently. Also the fact that it would probably hurt her feelings and drive the young redhead off her beliefs.

"We were going to open the presents earlier, but I asked Mama and Papa to wait for you," Maki stayed tall clenching the blunette's hand, but Umi being Umi felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for making you and your parents wait. I didn't today was so special," Umi muttered out, hoping Maki heard it. She just kept on smiling.

"Umi, you're too young to care about others more than yourself. Waiting for you is worth it," the younger casually responded, both of them feeling a heat rise in their cheeks.

"Maki-chan! You forgot to close the door, be more careful next time," Umi recognized the voice, and turned around to see Maki's mother and father enter the living room, both still in pajamas.

"We're glad you could make it, Umi-chan," the older woman said with a hospitable voice, with the man following up with a smile.

"Ah… Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Nishikino," Umi tried to bow again, but her friend stopped her from moving down and flashed an even brighter smile.

"We should be thanking you, Umi," Maki's father reasoned. "It is your first Christmas, correct? From what I heard about our daughter explaining so much I think it's safe to assume that, no?"

"Yes… I guess my family isn't familiar with this kind of holiday," Umi tried not to sound reluctant, and hoped none of them would notice it.

"Then you get to experience the best part! Besides seeing Santa-san, that is." Maki interrupted, already rushing towards the tree, urging the other three to follow. Maki's parents started moving the furniture to surround the tree, and Maki did some sort of slide on her knees, already digging under the tree.

Umi slowly sat down next to Maki on the floor, "So this is when we open the presents?"

"Yep!" Was all Maki answered with as she already grabbed a red box with a blue ribbon tied to it. Umi peeked at the tag hanging off the box, catching that it read _To: Maki From: Santa_. Maki opened it at a speedy pace, but without completely tearing it apart. Umi watched as the redhead revealed a moderate sized teddy bear inside the present. Seeing Maki's excitement and the parent's laughter surrounding it made Umi smile, but slowly turned into a frown overtime.

"I didn't bring a present…" Umi murmured clenching her fists, regretting not bothering to even research about why her friend invited her over on a 'special' day.

"You don't bring presents, silly! Santa does!" Maki's casual speak again threw off the older friend, as the tomato held out a slightly smaller present box, with a midnight blue wrapper tied together with a golden bow. It read _To: Umi From: Santa._

Umi was reluctant to take it, probably also startled she got a present, "Santa-san got me a present?"

"I guess Santa-san put you on the nice list too!" Maki beamed again, pushing the present further to her nervous friend.

"B-but I didn't even know this holiday existed until today!" Umi waved her arms in a stopping motion, indicating as if she didn't deserve it.

"Maybe that's all Santa-san needs to know, Umi," it seemed as if Maki had scripted this whole event, with quick and casual responses. "Come on, it won't hurt!"

Umi stared at the present for a couple seconds, then took a deep breath as she extending her arms and gripped the present, having Maki release hers on the box. "If you insist…" Umi gave in, carefully taking out the wrapper while Maki's mother and father smiled emitted across the room to follow their daughter's.

Opening the present, Umi revealed another small white box inside the present itself, around the size of a wedding ring container, but larger. Confused, she ripped off the ribbon keeping the small box together and looked up, seeing the same abnormal smile Maki always had around her.

Umi gasped as she marveled at the contents inside the petite box. It was a pair of golden moon-shaped earrings, shining everlast across the living room.

"This is…" Umi paused, not sure how to deal with the situation that was set place.

"Santa-san must have a lot of faith in you," was all Maki had to say, her face also quite surprised as well. Umi was about to ramble about not taking the earrings, until Maki had noticed something attached to the box.

"Hey look! Santa-san left a message!" Maki exclaimed, pointing at a hanging tag off the little box that Umi failed to notice.

"Huh?" Umi looked back at the blinding earrings and saw a small slip of paper. Flipping it over was a small but readable message, as they carefully examined the text.

"I wonder what Santa-san means by that…" Maki was now curious, leaning over Umi's shoulder as Maki's parents smiled even more. Umi reread the message again, and slowly but surely Umi was starting to maintain the same smile Maki had the last hour.

"I guess Santa-san has some words of wisdom of his own," was all the ocean child could muster, getting an acceptable head shake from Maki. Umi slowly took out earrings, and held them by her fingers as she aligned them from the star on top of the tree, causing the earrings to shine even brighter.

"Wow…" they both interjected, as Umi put the earrings back into the box, gaining another surprise from Maki.

Maki asked "You aren't going to wear them? Santa-san gave to you as a present." All Umi did was smile and directed eye contact between amber and amethyst as she held the box in a cup-like fashion.

"I think I'll save it for… special occasions," Umi responded, caressing the box. By then an alluring aroma had surrounded the living room, and the 4 people inside could tell that it was the resemblance of fresh food on the table.

"Well then… It's time to eat! We'll open Santa-san's other presents later," Maki's mother suggested, as she walked out with her husband towards the dining room.

"You haven't ate yet, right?" Maki questioned, already pulling Umi anyways.

"No," Umi confirmed, gripping the box tightly in her remaining arm.

"Then Santa-san's next present to us is a feast!" Maki exaggerated, sprinting to the kitchen with Umi holding on closely behind.

Umi opened her first Christmas present again, gazing at the golden moon earrings again, but more importantly rereading the cursive-formatted slip. Repeating the text in her mind, all she could do was smile even larger than Maki's.

 _We Are A Single Light_

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't know the reference about the present it's the earrings that Umi wears during the _Bokutachi Wa Hitotsu No Hikari_ performance, (hence the We Are A Single Light text attached to the box.) I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you guys that but I mind as well for people that aren't hopelessly obsessed with Love Live. Also lets just pretend I posted this last month, shhhh.**


	3. Reminiscing Romantics (Part 1?)

**A/N: So I was really tired this past week and ended up making this really short fic about the upcoming holiday. I had this really good prompt in my head but executing it in my condition was really hard and I basically just lazily went through it. I think it still has some good aspects so I won't trash this, but I can make this a two parter if you guys want. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grasping the heart-sealed letter, it slowly creased by the receiver's shaking hands of regret. Sighing, the blue-haired maiden tucked the letter into her uniform pocket, careful not to accidentally crumble it.

"Why does it have to be me…" the girl muttered under her breath, clearly depressed at reminding herself of the memory. "I mean… I'm not that cute… Am I?" the girl self-consciously rambled, walking down the now empty hallway, emitting a sigh of relief from the same person.

"Well obviously you're very cute, Umi. Why else would you receive so many letters?" A voice startled the girl as she jumped, directing her contact to a red-head donning the same navy blue uniform, but with a sky blue ribbon. She smiled as Umi attempted to calm herself down.

"M-Maki! Y-You saw that?!" She blurted, backing away instinctively. Maki just frowned.

"It's not like those love letters are a secret, since you've always got them since we were young," Maki pointed out.

"B-But that was when we were young! Those letters weren't serious, a-and you got some too!" Umi retaliated quite harshly.

"Well, from what I remember, I got a handful of store-bought cards and candy while you got homemade chocolates," Maki threw her hand forward to replicate her memory, and Umi just stayed quiet disregarding the stammering. "Come on, We've been friends since childhood. If one of us is better at keeping the secret, It would be me. You don't have to hide anything from me," Maki assured, trying to help Umi stabilize herself.

"I guess you're right… It's just that…" Umi tried to continue.

"It's Valentine's day and that you have to take these letters seriously because we're older now?" Maki finished.

"S-Sure…" Umi agreed. Maki sighed as she approached Umi, reaching for the letter Umi was holding so tightly. Umi seemed to pull the letter back when Maki clenched the corner of it, but let her grasp it as a blush rose up in her cheeks. Maki blushed as well, but Umi turned her head away.

"We've always talked about this day when we're young. What's the difference now?" Maki questioned as she inched closer, passing what Umi considered as comfortable as she stared into her friend's amethyst orbs.

"M-Maki, that's shameless…" Umi sputtered, only for the redhead to circle around her and get even closer.

"Look, if you don't want all these letters you could just reject them," Maki contempted, a slight happiness rising in her tone.

"T-That'll just fill me with guilt…" Umi responded, releasing the letter to hug herself. Maki took full control of the letter and held it on her fingers.

"Figures," Maki asserted, trying not to let jealousy get into her tone. Umi didn't even realize Maki had the letter in her hands now. "You need to learn to accept things in life, Umi. You can't please everybody in life," Maki bit her lip, scared she might have accidentally referred to herself.

"Are you asking me to be selfish, Maki?" Umi asked, reminiscing her thoughts.

"You've gotten more and more selfless since we were children, Umi. You always care about me, with good reason, but even with people you don't know you value them over yourself," the redhead divulged, slight anger shown when she mentioned others.

"Well, it's because you've been my dear friend and underclassmen, it's only natural for me to take care of you," Umi smiled, tilting her head towards the slightly taller friend.

"I'm talking about the others, Umi!" Maki admitted quite loudly, perking up Umi. "I mean, ever since you started high school, you've only been kindly taking in gifts, not even bothering to do it yourself!" You remember when we'd always exchange gifts, even if it was just cards?!" Maki could feel her hostile self taking over, but she didn't back down.

Umi reminded herself of those days, "I guess Valentine's Day really is a conflicting feeling for me." I can't tell if you're trying to convince me to disregard these confessions or take them head-on, Maki."

Maki jerked back as she realized her unclear speech. She really wanted to say something she had practiced for the last week, but couldn't get herself to say it.

"And besides, it's not like I've forgotten our exchanges Maki, it seems like you were the one that forgets," Umi turned bold despite her embarrassment, confusing Maki.

"Wha-" Maki was interrupted as a figure entered the hallway, causing both girls to direct themselves toward the source. A blonde ponytail girl stood in the hallway, making contact.

"Oh," Eli noticed. "What are you two doing here? Class is starting soon."

"I was just trying to keep Umi from breaking down from all these letters," Maki kept her cool, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Maki…" Umi pouted as Eli chuckled.

"To think you'd get advice from Maki as well," Eli improvised. "Even after mine you can't deal by yourself?"

"I mean, Maki's my childhood friend, so it makes sense to get some from her as well, right?" Umi pointed out. Maki made sure to keep that line in mind.

"Well you two should get to class now," Eli concluded, staring only at Maki. "You make sure Umi doesn't have a nervous breakdown the next time she gets another confession, okay?"

Maki slightly blushed. Umi looked like she was going to faint. "I'll make sure," Maki confirmed.

"Good, see you guys after school at practice," Eli waved, coinciding nicely with the bell balring across the halls. Umi was about to walk away until Maki gripped her arm.

"M-Maki?" Umi asked confuzzled.

"You told me you don't understand what I was asking you, so…" Maki seemed like she was attempting to improv, tightening her grip to make sure Umi would stay to listen. "I'm telling to take these things head-on," Maki added, holding the letter to represent what she was talking about. Umi's eyes slightly enlarged until Maki replaced her grip with the letter, backing away. "Not just for me, for everybody else. You know, because of how selfless you are," Maki joked, secretly cursing at herself for phrasing her advice like that.

Umi chuckled, "You acting pretty selfless yourself, Maki." Umi paused, then straightened her full body toward Maki and bowed. The redhead cringed at the formality, but stayed quiet. "T-Thanks for the advice, Maki. I think I have a better idea on how to approach… this feeling now," Umi started to walk away as she flashed a smile, the smile they both shared and loved so much.

Maki clouded her jealousy with the same smile, as they both began to walk towards their respective classrooms, emitting a promise to continue their conversation together, and thus their friendship.

Maki felt something different though, she noticed her bag felt slightly heavier, but ignored it and decided she'd check it later after class.


	4. Reminiscing Romantics (Part 2)

**A/N: Really wanted to get this out sooner but I had to grind during that SIF 10 times XP event (I jumped like 20 ranks lol) Anyways I made a part two to chapter 3 so enjoy!**

* * *

Maki tapped her pencil wildly against the wooden desk impatiently. It wasn't her own intention, she just was extremely off driven from her class' boring review session. Maki would be listening despite the review, but from what she recalled happened before class was clouding or head with anxiety, or was it jealousy? Nevertheless, her rapid tapping stimulated her mind as she reminisced of the interaction with her childhood friend senior, particularly her attitude.

 _Why does Umi have to always be so selfless?_ Maki's thoughts if heard aloud probably wouldn't get a reassuring nod, but the redhead cringed at the looked upon positive behavior. The first year clearly knew that the ocean maiden was quite popular, maybe even on par with Eli's level, but everytime she saw Umi receive those petite heart shaped boxes, a seed of jealousy would sprout all over again.

However, what was strangely compelling as Maki continued through her memory was how calm she reacted. The redhead remembered her own words, and Maki now started to realize how… how could she word this? Unlike herself, she supposed. Perhaps it was pure instinct?

She shrugged it off as her amethyst orbs became unseen, grabbing out her notebook to hopefully pretend to look like she was paying attention. She looked back up only to see the instructor cleaning the board as students around her rose up from their seats. Realizing the bell had rung, Maki let out a subtle sigh as she arose herself, only to be brought back down by the pressure of someone's arms on her shoulders.

Maki remained unfazed, slightly irritated as she assumed, "Rin, get off of me please."

A small familiar chuckle emitted from the person, "We've cuddled since childhood and you still can't tell my embrace?" Maki jumped at the deeper voice, as she swung her head around, almost smacking the other's head if she wasn't slouched to begin with.

"U-Umi?!" Maki blurted, startled at her sudden appearance, or perhaps how bold she was with the semi-hug. Umi smiled as she slid her arms off the redhead's shoulders and got into her more normal posture. "How did you get here so fast?" Maki looked around to see nobody with her same ribbon was around, not even Rin or Hanayo. Just the two of them, in the first year classroom.

Umi displayed a questionable nod, "Class ended around 15 minutes ago."

Confused, Maki looked at the clock and realized that the second year was correct. "I swore my classmates were here only like 2 minutes ago…"

"Those students were probably just staying after longer to continue their work, they saw me in the hallway and I tried my best to avoid direct contact," Umi responded, more and more converting back to her usual self. Maki frowned at the continuation of Umi's response. "It's strange that the Nishikino heir hasn't been paying attention in class," the blunette brought up.

"H-Hey! I was working! See-" Maki reached for the notebook she pulled out of her bag just earlier, only to grasp and glare at the rectangular box, wrapped in a red layer with purple roses decorated on said wrapping, made of some material Maki couldn't recognize.

"Doesn't seem like a notebook to me," Umi asserted, tone sounding quite mischievous.

Maki didn't even retaliate, mind clouded by confusion, "Wh-Wha…" Maki could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, and she quickly grabbed the box and tried to hug it out of Umi's sight.

It failed. Seeing Maki's embarrassment with the present pressed into her chest made Umi laugh even more, concealing her surprise at the redhead's unsuccessful intention.

"S-Stop laughing!" Maki burst out. "I-I didn't even know when I got this from, neither who!" The redhead pouted as Umi covered her mouth with her palm, tears from laughter slightly emerging.

"And to see you were the one to comfort me about this subject just before class," Umi mumbled, but loud enough to purposely set off Maki.

"S-Shut up! I don't count!" Maki pathetically resonated

"Real smooth, Maki," Umi responded strangely informal. She was trying extremely hard to make sure Maki would be the only one with red cheeks this time.

"B-Be quiet," Maki gave up, submitting herself to hold the present outward. She couldn't bare staring at it longer as she untied the bow.

"W-Wait, you're going to open it now?" Umi asked, astonished.

"Well, we might as well see what's inside, I haven't really been on the receiving end before," Maki divulged.

"Shouldn't you open it in a more… private area?" Umi suggested, as she lightly backed away.

"There's no one else here except us, I think two childhood friends is private enough," the redhead retorted lightly, probably not realizing her words as Umi grew red from the phrase. _So much for staying calm._

As Maki finally unfastened the heart bow and lifted the casing, she marveled at the bountiful of heart-shaped chocolates neatly aligned to fit the rectangular box. Her amethyst orbs sparkled a bit as Umi hid a smile, but the orbs turned dim as she kept a neutral mouthline. Umi's noticed the unchanged formation, and took it negatively.

"What's wrong? Do you n-not like it?" Umi sputtered, obviously revealing her plan if Maki were to infer, but the first-year luckily was blind to the inference and focused on the chocolates.

"I mean I expected chocolates, but they're just too sweet. It's not like I hate them… I just don't prefer the unnecessary sugar value," she was about to close the box back again, possibly for later, until Umi just laughed at the excuse of what she thought was a rejection.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Maki repeated once more, but this time with just confusion in her voice.

"Sorry, I just thought wrong, you really think I would make them sweet after all those years of you complaining about the same thing?" Umi chuckled even more, unconscious of what she just revealed.

"W-Wait, you made these?" Maki couldn't tell if she was really stupid to not realize it by Umi's behavior, but she got her answer when Umi's eyes widened.

Deja vu became apparent in the blunette's mind as she failed again to keep her cool, dropping her plan she practiced weeks before. "I-uh…"

Without hesitation, the redhead reopened the box and tossed a chocolate into her mouth, slowly chewing. Umi swore she was attempting to pierce her heart with her absurdly loud crunch.

When Maki looked up, she smiled at her senior, ignoring the blush on both their cheeks. "I really am oblivious, huh?" Maki admitted.

Going with the flow, Umi shared a grin back, "You were usually the one to surprise me back then, I j-just thought it was time I returned the favor." Umi tried to mask her feelings through a childhood friend excuse, and Maki seemed she took the bait.

Seemed. Maki grabbed another chocolate and popped the unsweetened beauty into her mouth, but became downed, as if she had a destiny to fulfill.

Umi assumed, "I mean, of course there's still some sugar in there, you don't have to eat it all-"

"What you said before," Maki interrupted, startling the archer.

"What?"

"You think you weren't the only one to plan a surprise?" The friendship between the red and blue hairs always felt like a contagious back-and-forth, evident by Maki dawning the mischievous tone currently.

Umi didn't fully understand what her junior was aspiring for, "Well, I just thought of a phrase that could extend the conversation, so it would seem less awkward-" Umi couldn't finished her sentence as her mouth was sealed by another; hot air swirling around the room as Umi's eyes widened to a size of what she thought was parallel to the sun.

It wasn't cold, but it wasn't overheating. Umi leaned on the more warm side, but that was possibly because of the infrared cheeks she believed was displayed, even though infrared isn't even a color.

Umi almost broke off by instinct, but feeling and seeing the redhead so close to her compelled her. Her golden orbs slowly slid shut as the she regained her balance. The entrapment ended quickly after the archer finally got a comfortable position, and she had to admit she was quite disappointed, though she would never tell anyone that.

Both of them flushed like a toilet, the tomato was the first to turn away, sputtering some inaudible speech.

Her words got slightly louder, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do… I'll just go now," Maki scuffled in a hurry as she grabbed her bag and backed away. "T-thanks for the chocolates," she was about to dash off and keep on running to the other side of the world, but as soon as she turned her back away, Umi curled her arms around the runner's back and squeezed tightly, digging her head into her spine. Maki internally jumped but immediately stopped running.

Maki couldn't see what Umi's face was right now, but she sincerely hoped it was the childish red face she always loved in the good old days.

It was faint and soft, but the next words Umi spoke out froze the tomato entirely.

"Do you love me?" The tone was broken, but in a cheerful way.

"I…" Maki gathered all of her strength to try and break out of the hold, but thoughts begged to differ.

"Come on," Umi rushed, almost reaching to a laugh. "Say it before I faint, please," Umi released her grip, allowing Maki to move freely.

She could've just ran. She could've sprinted all the way home and possibly request for a transfer to another school, maybe to one in Numazu. But she stayed.

And turned around, connecting amber with amethyst. How many times have these staring contests happened all these years?

Improvising, Umi chuckled after what seem like an hour to both of them. Chuckle transformed into laughter, maybe even hysterical. Maki was confuzzled, and admittedly slightly annoyed, forgetting the fact she wanted to run away like a coward in the first place.

"S-stop laughing! You're not acting normal…" Maki pointed out, Umi covered her face in agreement.

"You're right. I'm not," Umi confirmed bluntly. "I...I didn't expect it to be like this," she admitted, spreading out her fingers on one of her hands to reveal a single iris.

Is she… actually crying?

"I… was scared. Ever since we became friends back then," Umi rambled, Maki listening as though she was a little child interested in today's story time.

"There were so many factors I had to consider. You know, regarding our gender, and the fact we both carry the weight as heir to our family businesses," Umi uncovered her other eye, bringing both hands slightly down.

"I always keep thinking, if you really deserve my love…" the sea girl's voice crippled to that of a traumatized child, which caused Maki to pout.

"Shut up." Maki blurted, surprising the other but not to the point of jumping or frightened. "You're too selfless for your own good, you have to believe in yourself for once in a while," the words rang a bell in Umi, but she didn't object.

"Although… I think that selflessness is an igniter too," Maki conceded, she inched her head forward, pleased that Umi stayed put.

"If you don't think your love is deserving of mine," the redhead corrected her posture and swung her hands forward, much like asking for a hug. "Then let me prove that it will."

Umi stared at her friend's arms, and then proceeded to her pinkish face, a smile embarked on it. The archer constipated for a bit, but that smile was all she needed. After a few deep breaths, that is.

After her sonic speed meditation course, Umi flashed the smile right back, and reciprocated the hug.

Maki was the first to quipper, eyes closed, lips puckered. Without hesitation, Umi did the same until they connected, hearts beating fast but entering that unknown domain once more.

They weren't even out of breath, but they had already separated only momentarily after, both as red as Maki's hair. They stared even longer as they giggled furiously, accidentally bumping their foreheads against one another.

Back to the staring contest, "I don't need to say it right?" Umi asked, getting another chuckle from Maki.

"Come on, you wanted me to say it." Maki retorted.

"But you haven't yet."

"If you believe in yourself for once in your life maybe I will."

Their laughter reached hearable levels at this point. "Then you say it first."

"You just went back to square one, Umi."

Stealing glances for the trillionth time, they removed themselves from the hug, but fingers interlocked. The laughter calmed down, and both of them mused that the piano was randomly playing.

"I love you."

Said piano sounded like a happy mix of adventure and calm waves.


	5. Pianoforte Date Moment (Part 1)

Elegant fingers stroked across some quite dusty keys, but the notes were clear; an entrancing melody of both high and low notes without any sheet music on the deck of the grand instrument.

What was momentarily missing was a delicate voice, one of that of a maiden, to coincide nicely with the excellent classical piece.

That singing never got a chance to escape beyond the closed mouth of the pianist, interrupted by a not-so-sudden knock on the door behind her. She eased into the ending of the composition slowly, her red hair flowing through the wind from the open window.

"Come on in, it's not locked," the voice was abnormally soft, but fit of a pianist overall. The door opened without any problematic creaks, slowly revealing a slim figure dawning hair of midnight blue much longer than that of the pianist. The figure held something behind her back, but it was practically impossible to tell what it was from the other's point of view. Not that said other was even looking at her anyway.

The redhead slightly smiled.

"Playing START: DASH, huh?" The blunette calmly asked rhetorically.

"I'm waiting for the one and only Sonoda Umi to pull out the lyric book now," Maki retorted, half-expecting for it to actually happen.

"Sadly, that will not happen," Umi responded, not distraught at all, more perhaps jokingly. "You've been playing a lot more lately," Umi brought up, settling herself into the sofa just behind the piano, facing the coffee table to place her book bag on it. She tightened the green ribbon placed on her uniform.

"I just felt like it, that's all," Maki partly lied, eyeing the red ribbon on her own attire.

"Surely you needed some motivation to start playing under all this work, with your recent school council nomination and the idol research club with Hanayo," Umi eyed the stack of textbooks and paperwork on the desk to her left.

"What if I said it was you that got me to do it?" Maki faked, attempting to get the flustered side out of the other.

Umi didn't take the bait, "If that were the case, you would've started months ago."

"But I did when we were children, and so on," the redhead extended, not ready to give in. "Why not now?"

"It's starting to catch up to you, isn't it?" Umi finished quite impatient, but not strong enough for Maki to take it negatively.

"Blame Hanayo and Rin for that," she protested.

"Still denying and putting blame on others? Not an aspiring trait to bring from childhood isn't it?" Umi further teased.

Maki just straight up accepted it, "It's either you tease me and I get flustered and angry or vice versa."

"It's been like that for 10 years," Umi added on.

"And yet in between that we had the most amazing experience, probably in all our lives," Maki looked down at the piano, and a melancholic look struck her face. Umi shared a similar facial structure, but directed her head towards the junior, barely grasping the amethyst orb almost concealed by an eyelid.

Umi stared for a little while longer, before revealing the item in her hand previously hidden behind her curls. Maki coincidentally looked over at her senior, spotting a formalistic poster paper, seeming to advertise a piano competition.

Umi noticed Maki trying to scan it, and went along with it even though she was planning to ask her of the subject later.

"T-This is something I picked up when going around Akihabara with Honoka and Kotori," she reasoned, and Maki eye's started to widen up a small amount.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me to watch it. J-Just the two of us," Umi managed to get the second sentence out cleanly.

Maki released a miniscule sigh of relief, "I thought you were going to ask me to participate," she assumed.

Umi let out a subtle chuckle in response, "Admissions ended a long time ago, so it won't be like before where I'd watch you." She quickly scanned across the spacious room, stopping at a trophy shaped in that of a piano, entitled below said Second Place, and even lower read Maki Nishikino. Just examining it for seconds made Umi felt like travelling back in time all the way back to her young self, marveling at her friend's performance.

"Hey, don't space out on me now," Maki snapped her fingers, and Umi softly rejoined reality as she stood up to sit alongside the redhead on the piano bench, sliding her hand across the keys for no particular reason.

Both of them faintly blushed for a moment, but they're used to it by now.

"Sorry for the short notice, but would you mind to join me tomorrow, if you have the time? You can brag about how much better you are than the participants if you want," Umi persuaded. Maki glimpsed at the poster again, and noticed Umi was indeed correct about the show's air date.

She wanted to say, 'if it's with you I'll never mind,' but that was a bit too cheesy for her to sat out loud. She stared at the paperwork stacked on the nearby table, constipating whether to sacrifice her time studying or going out with her girlfriend.

If Umi wasn't the one that invited her, the archer probably would've scolded Maki into doing the schoolwork instead of attending some 'shameless' date.

Amethyst eyes gleamed, "Sure, I just need to finish student council work today then. Care to join me?"

Umi reacted without any enthusiasm, already expected what the other's answer would be, "I haven't done that kind of work in a while, but I mind as well as the former vice-president." She rolled up the sleeves of her uniform despite it being unnecessary, and they both synchronously got to the table and grabbed different pieces of work subconsciously, working through the hour.

"You want me to check out the club applications as well?" Umi questioned.

"It's fine, I got it," Maki responded instantaneously. Not a single shot of worry struck the amber blessed face as she continued stroking the pen Maki had provided. The pace and style the duo worked at was unsurprisingly similar to the times of creating music one year before, where short phrases would be thrown around and the atmosphere remained quiet. For them, it was the most quickest and accurate way to get things done.

Umi began to notice this olden strategy, but went further into the memory.

"This reminds me of when I always had to help you with your school work because of constantly being nominated group leader," she broke the silence.

Maki certainly didn't expect that to come out of the other's voice, red rising in her cheeks. She counteracted passive-aggressively, "Not like you could've related, you had Honoka and Kotori to group up with." Though deep down she enjoyed the moral support the beginning archer had provided back then, and preferably more calming to her then the intricacies of her intense lectures she had demonstrated mainly to Honoka.

The pile of papers soon diminished as papers got stapled and filed coinciding with the sighs of relief escaping from the two hard-workers.

Umi wiped a nonexistent tear of sweat on her forehead and began to pack her personal belongings as the sun started to set.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, my mother's available so you don't need to stress about a ride," she divulged.

"Mama's the one that suggests to rent a limo, not me," the other pointed out.

Short chuckles really were common throughout the couple, as long hair strayed and approached the front door.

"See you, Maki," amber eyes shining.

"Try not to breakdown enough so Honoka and Kotori don't have to over-exaggerate again," Maki quipped. As the door closed off any chance of perceiving an embarrassed face, Maki instinctively let out another sigh as she spotted a slightly creased advertisement laying on the coffee table, obviously leftover from her girlfriend's visit.

Umi had purposely left the poster paper on her way out.

Maki smirked, "Even if I am not performing, you think I would forget a date like this?"

* * *

 **A/N: As seen in the title I am going to make a part 2, I just wanted to post this so I don't seem dead ;-;  
I think most of you can already guess who we are going to be seeing in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Pianoforte Date Moment (Part 2)

**A/N: Don't really have an excuse for how late this was... Made this a long one to make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The recurring sunlight of the weekend days shined through the window sill, as if spotlighting the resident currently organizing her tattered red locks and making sure her clothing wouldn't fall apart. She swathed a scarlet coat dress over another white one of the same attire, wearing socks up to her knees and boots doing the same.

Adding the finishing touches to her hair, she was interrupted by the grand ringing bell at the front door. She exited her room at a moderate pace, ready to greet an expected visitor. As she passed by the living room, a rectangular sheet laid at the coffee table, untouched but not forgotten.

Opening the door revealed a familiar blue-haired schoolgirl, wearing a shorter blue coat dress than that of the other; and, sporting another navy blue dress above yet another layer of a sky blue undershirt. It was an array of shades of blue, but it fit the golden-eyed archer very nicely.

Both of them seemed to notice the awfully similar articles of clothing, and from what others would say as a coincidence got them to blush, despite not having anything said between either sides.

The blunette exerted a subtle sigh of relief as she stuck her hand out towards the junior, pretending she didn't just respite herself. The one behind the door quirked a brow, "Why so relieved Umi?" She asked, more as a minor tease then a serious question.

Faintly surprised, the older girlfriend brought her hand down shortly to rest, "I was hoping you wouldn't wear something so fancy it would strike my outfit down." She reverted her hands to feel the fabric on her own self to express her response, and just like her own hands, it was undeniably firm but had a weird soft sensation to it. If Maki had felt it she would've probably said the same.

Maki affirmed her own apparel, "It's just a piano competition, I'm not dressing for prom or anything."

"Maybe it's because you aren't participating that your mother doesn't have to but a intricate dress for you," Umi denied. Maki slightly blushed at that, knowing full well she received her mother's help to decide what she was going to present today, but she wouldn't admit that right in front of her date.

Maki recovered insanely fast though, shooting back, "Let me guess, Honoka and Kotori helped you choose that raiment?"

That got Umi. Her face tipped the amount of redness both of them combined by a margin as she turned her head to the side and clenched her milky skirt.

Maki continued to tease her, "Or even better, _made_ it?"

"Maki!" Was all Umi could attempt to her to stop momentarily.

"Yeah, yeah," the latter conceded, finally stepping out the door standing beside Umi, about a very specific 3/4ths of an arm's length. It was a considerable amount of space both of them agreed on, though mainly Umi was the one to enforce it, constantly yelling 'shameless' whenever it was violated.

Even though Maki had abided by the nitpicky rule, she casted it away almost immediately as she closed the distance of space between the archer's hands, fingers interlocking.

Umi's redness didn't die down, "M-Maki?!" Of course, like the couple they were, the tomato started to shine the color that of her hair, but disregarding that Maki wore an impatient pout.

"Come on, can't you get used to it already?! It's not like I'm doing anything intimate or something," she reasoned, looking away subconsciously. Umi took her signature deep breaths and 'shameless' mutters before she finally calmed down. At least, as of now.

"Alright, let's get going then," Umi rushed, almost sprinting to the car waiting at front. It took Maki a little bit by surprise, but she hung on, probably thinking of some romantic cliches to compare with her girlfriend's actions.

The car wasn't all that impressive, but that was probably because of being rich and dawning high expectations. Not that Maki was going to complain, though. She really didn't want to take on the whole princess facade.

As Umi approached the side door, she used her free hand to gently urge the other first. _Umi the gentleman,_ Maki thought. She took the offer and entered first, escaping from the entwined fingers reluctantly so not to strain the archer, despite that she's been tangled in worse situations before, doing archery and all that.

As they settled into their seats and fastened their seat belts, the driver took off without hesitation at a steady pace, not saying a word except a greeting.

Maki momentarily stole a glance at the driver questionably, "I thought your mother was taking us."

Umi waved it off as everything was normal, "It's just one of our maids of the family name, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, ok," was all Maki responded with. For some reason, it felt extremely awkward, and being the intelligent people both of them were, they knew very well. Surprisingly, Maki was ready to be bombarded with questions from the assumed driver and had prepared a script for common answers if small talk would come up. Perhaps she had been too influenced by Rin always showing off her mangas.

Luckily, the concert's location wasn't far from the city square of Tokyo itself, so as the car slowed into a parking spot, they both readied themselves, unfastening the seat belts and hands on the door handles.

Once the car came into a full stop, Umi bowed as Maki followed up with a partial version of her girlfriend's before excitedly exiting the somewhat awkward space.

"Have fun, Sonoda-san. And you as well, Nishikino-san," the driver blurted before they could fully shut the doors.

The car lingered away as it tried to steer through traffic, leaving the two almost shoulder-to-shoulder. This time it was Maki's turn to sigh.

Umi wore an apologetic tone, "Sorry about that, I didn't really plan anything besides watching the competition itself."

"Are you saying the one that plans all of our exercises and enforces schedule organization extremely ahead of time hasn't succeeded in doing that today?" Maki unexpectedly retorted sarcastically, getting Umi to blush even further. Gosh, did the redhead really love teasing.

"Well, at least I can tell you're happy," Umi interjected.

"How so?" The other continued.

"Cause when you're angry you're always angsty, and when you're not you use people as verbal punching bags," she replied. "Except against Nico, you're always mad at her."

Maki instinctively shot her head backward, obviously speechless on how the shy figure retorted so easily. In an attempt to not ruin the date the both seemed to forget briefly, she muttered, "I blame puberty for that angst."

"Are you saying you've been experiencing puberty since you were 6?" Umi counteracted. Maki was reconsidering turning this conversation to the wrong turn.

Before any more comebacks and teasing could pursue, a loud cry emitted from across the streets, distracting both of the lovers as they positioned themselves towards the disturbance. It was out of their sight at first, but soon a child became apparent as she pushed herself through crowds quite impolitely, screaming what was close to gibberish.

"IT'S ALL A MESS, IT'S ALL A MESS!" A small black haired girl with widened emerald eyes zoomed right past the two, salty tears left next to their feet.

The two stared at each other again, this time awkwardly, as they shrugged it off, disregarding the importance of such a random occurrence.

"Guess she isn't from here," Maki assumed, and Umi gave a headshake.

"That's what happens if you visit a country of over 9 million people. Let's get going, I'm sure you don't want to be late," Umi started to walk, forgetting about the interaction they had just before along with the girl.

"Ditto," was all Maki replied with, still very slightly intrigued in the meaningless encounter.

Those thoughts soon diminished as they took a semi-quiet walk to the show with Umi leading the way, occasionally engaging in small-talk regarding school in general, Though from the blunette's perspective it was a priority.

Maki already knew the building's location, having performed there herself when she was younger (and Umi watching), but the building itself was marvelous. She could tell barely any alterations was made to the architecture, but nonetheless it felt like a completely familiar yet fresh experience.

Perhaps it was all those piano vibes surging through her. All she could think about was music, and of course that led to memories of composing music perfectly harmonized with… Umi's lyrics.

Maki was starting to realize how dorky the relationship between the archer and herself was.

They entered in the pre-opened door, steadily, Umi taking care of purchasing the tickets while Maki voluntarily did nothing but watch the procedure. The ocean girl passed on her spare ticket to the tomato, and as she gladly accepted it the security opened the second door, allowing them to enter.

Surprisingly, nobody already settled into the theater batted an eye at the two, which in truth was a good thing for the shy blunette. They found an open row and sat directly in the middle of it, though the same blunette suggested they'd sit at the ends to make sure they wouldn't act as a separator between a big party.

"Don't worry about it," Maki assured, straightening her skirt as she sat down on the theater chair, Umi reluctant a bit but did the same.

"How many people are in the program?" Maki asked out of curiosity.

Umi brought out the brochure she picked up and quickly scanned it. "About 20," she answered. "The last person is extremely young as well," she pointed out.

Maki gestured to see the brochure herself, and Umi obliged. The tomato head examined the competitors, and noticed her girlfriend's statement was true.

"She's like you," Umi quipped.

"How coincidental, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't have red hair," she claimed.

The lights shut off in synchronization of the ending of her sentence as the announcer and judges were introduced, clapping in between every transition. Both the girls followed suit with the claps, blending in well.

The first contestant was introduced, just another average pianist playing an average melody to the audience. Maki fell victim to being more interested in the piano itself rather than the music.

Umi frowned, but transitioned into a agreeing nod, "To be honest, It's not as interesting as I'd thought it would be." Instead of encouraging her date to at least listen, she snuck in a low commendation, "You'd rather be the one down there, right?"

Maki shrugged, not really enthusiastic nor offended, "I guess."

The other's face went back to the frown, most likely overthinking the whole event as a failure. _Maybe I'll just bring her to a movie or restaurant later_ , she scrambled across her mind, probably blushing under the darkness of the theater.

The rest of the competition ran along smoothly, but no surprising pieces that could attract either of the couple were present. Maki thought about leaving, but decided against it seeing how it could heartbreak Umi. Speaking of Umi, also surprisingly bored, kept rambling of how hard she tried to set this up unruffled all to be a small disappointment in the end.

The second-to-last pianist just finished their piece, receiving the same tone of claps Maki wasn't so fond of hearing constantly.

"Maybe they saved the best one for last," Umi hoped.

"Well, unless they cloned me as a child then I doubt it," Maki claimed selfishly.

"I want to thank you all for staying with us throughout this wonder of a competition," the announcer stepped on stage. "Now, our last, but certainly not least pianist, please welcome… Sakurauchi Riko!"

"Sakurauchi, what a nice surname," Umi thought out loud. A small shadow approached the lit stage, and out emerged a small figure, possessing deep red hair tied into a twintail, wearing a long dress that probably would have substituted as a child's wedding dress.

Maki sat in awe as Umi did the same. "About that red hair…" Umi brought up.

"It's burgundy, shut up," Maki contradicted. The girl bowed as she graciously sat on the piano bench, making her look like an infant compared to the giant instrument.

The redhead in the audience noticed the slight hesitation throughout the girl's head all the way to her fingertips. Starting cautiously, it seemed the girl was trying to adapt to the piano. For some reason, Maki didn't find any problem in that as she was with the previous competitors.

This sounds, familiar," Umi recalled. "But yet, completely different at the same time," she added. Maki put on a judge-face impression, carefully analyzing the girl's motions. However, despite the tomato's seriousness, she couldn't deny she was beginning to enjoy the piece.

"It's an original, just like your first time on stage," Umi remembered as if she decided to travel down some memory lane.

The girl started to move faster as the piece reached its climax, but still maintained the softness it had before.

Umi swore a child Maki was playing right in front of her eyes. She also began to question if she just had a shameless undying love for redheads.

The piece ended, catching the two by surprise; still entranced by the music, not realizing how fast time had just went. The claps were as loud and apparent as the opening act, and the two joined in to increase the synchronization even further.

The archer paused for a moment, "So, what did you think about that one?"

The other smiled as she twirled her hair, "Pretty good, for a junior."

Umi giggled at that, "Same old Maki. Even I can tell you're impressed, and if it's coming from me you should work on hiding your emotions more."

"When did you become so bold?" Maki asked, ready to advance into another argument between the dorky couple.

"Maybe the piece encouraged me," Umi ended, repeating that same smile they had grown to love. Maki spared the death stare and grinned back.

The claps died down, and the announcer had asked for everyone to remain patient as the judges collaborated on the winners.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Umi asked out of curiosity.

Maki fidgeted in her seat, "You know, I'm going to bet it on Riko-chan."

 _Chan?_ _She only calls Nico that…_ Umi was in slight shock, but shrugged it off. _Maybe because of the twintails,_ she confirmed to herself.

The contestants all lined up on stage, all bowing before the announcer came out with 3 papers along with several trophies, clad in gold, silver, and bronze. It was obvious which places would get which trophy.

Cheer and affectionate applause soared as the winner of 3rd place was called upon, the announcer waiting as the audience reached lower levels of reverberation.

The announcer slid the 3rd place paper behind his hand to reveal the second one to his eyes.

"Congratulations to… Sakurauchi Riko for Second Place. Please step forward," he turned around and smiled to the smallest girl on the stage by a margin. At first, the girl looked like she didn't even realize she just won top 3.

Maki squinted, Umi displayed a sentimental smile.

The girl finally snapped back to reality, hustling forward to receive her trophy, throwing in some bows here and there. If someone looked closely enough the girl shed a couple tears. Whether it was of happiness or the complete opposite would be beyond that reach though.

"Redhead wins second place in a piano competition as the youngest one there…" Umi hinted, almost sarcastically as she directed herself towards her lover.

"Well, unlike myself, she deserved first," she claimed.

"My selflessness must have grown on you," Umi muttered back, Maki not paying attention, focusing more so on her own statement. The tomato didn't even hear who won first. She sighed.

As the announcer welcomed the audience for attending, people began to leave their seats, conversing about the competition they had witnessed, more so what they heard. The majority of the audience chatted about the young girl, Umi and Maki doing the same.

"In all honesty, I think her piece was what made this trip worth it," Umi shared. Maki nodded, casting away the breath from her sigh.

"I feel like I could take some inspiration off that for our next composition," Maki admitted. Umi lowered her head and closed her eyes in appreciation, most likely appreciating the fact the date didn't go down the drain.

"Then I'll make sure I produce a nice arrange of lyrics to go along with it," she assured.

As they left the building, Umi grabbed out her phone, presumably to contact their ride. Maki wasn't sure if her senior had anything else planned for the day.

"Wanna take a detour? By this hour traffic is most likely full where we got dropped off," Umi suggested as she locked her device.

"Sure, why not," Maki responded, fully expecting to arrive at some eatery and that Umi was asking either Honoka or Kotori on what to do next.

They crossed a corner passed a sizable crowd, and as they both politely shoved their way through, the sight waiting for them at the end displayed a small redhead and another, most likely the mother with an even darker shade of red, leaning towards a brown tint, carrying the trophy supposedly for the girl. All four pairs of eyes caught in contact with each other, and the first action to come out was the girl, slowly approaching the car door to the right of her.

Umi noticed it almost immediately, "You must be Sakurauchi from the competition, is that correct," she asked, almost trying to set up some small talk despite the total stranger aspect.

Maki just gave a smile, hoping that the girl would notice, as the presumed mother shared it.

"I assume you were watching my little baby here?" The redhead assumed, receiving a shocked expression from her daughter.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

The mother giggled, "It's fine, they mean no harm, they were probably just spectators."

"Well, you were correct," Umi barged in to confirm the woman's assumption. "Your daughter exhibited an exemplary performance," she added. Maki shot a quick look at her senior, probably for her formalities, but followed along.

"Your performance was an excellent piece, having it really combined an ultimatum of intensity, yet emitting the softest temptation at the same time," Maki divulged, unaware that she drifted pretty far into her composition phase.

"B-But I got second…" the girl rejected, reaching for the door handle and urging her mother to follow.

Umi took subtle steps forward, and confronted the girl from the side, not obtaining any interference nor rejection from the mother. She kneeled down in front of the twin tailed girl, staring right into golden eyes of the child. A small gasp escaped as the girl clung on to her mother's hand tighter.

Their irises were unmistakably similar.

The archer formed a wide grin as she tilted her head to the side, transmitting a unusual comfortability to the girl. The tightness with daughter and mother loosened a bit.

"Instead of thinking about not getting first, think about how far, and how fast you've gone through to reach second. You're living in a city where millions live, and your music has enlightened those all around here. Be proud that, despite your young age, you managed to land a position of joy from the audience, and express your talent through piano."

The girl's eyes widened, not expecting such an answer to come out of a stranger she reluctantly met.

"And besides, your composition was beautiful, you even got a pianist in the audience inspired by you," she quickly turned her head towards the tomato head, signalling her cue to come in.

"A-A pianist?" The girl questioned. "Besides the people in the competition? Who is it?"

Maki kneeled behind Umi, placing her hands on both soldiers of the archer, quite intimately.

The temptation to blush and yell 'shameless' resonated across Umi's mind again, but she was trying to inspire and educate a junior, for her sake. Keep it together.

"Exactly how I just complimented you before," Maki recited. "You wrote that piece on your own, right?"

The girl didn't recoil, "Yeah…"

Maki smiled at the confirmation of her prediction, "Then you have even more potential, don't let a simple number block your path in music. You being young gives you so many other possibilities as well."

"Y-You really think so?"

Maki was about to basically repeat her sentence, but Umi spoke up, "If you had resolve to write your own piece, then you shouldn't be doubting yourself. The more you share your music with, the more possibilities about what she said you will gain."

Umi stood up, shrugging off Maki's hands as she stood up as well. There seemed to be more light shining on the girl's eyes.

"All in all, keep doing what you're doing, and people will acknowledge it. And like it." Maki summarized. All the girl gave was a confident nod as she bowed the same way she had on stage.

"Thank you both, I didn't expect this confrontation, but I think you got my dear Riko more excited for the next competition," the woman admitted.

"Tell her to get some friends," Maki suggested. "Not everyday you have strangers opening up the minds of children."

The woman laughed, "Trust me, I've been trying to connect her with society. She's trying her best."

Both the scholars waved goodbye to the mother as she entered in the car herself, and accelerated off. Riko, in the back seat, had her eyes towards the two before they were out of sight.

Umi stopped for a moment, "Says you."

"Hey, I had you, that's all I needed," Maki objected.

"Well, in technical terms, you said friend _s_ ," the recipient corrected.

"Don't act like that on me, you know it's obnoxious."

"You literally just said I was the only friend you needed in childhood, which in average person terms sounds pretty obnoxious."

"And you literally just told that girl the same exact thing you told me when I won second," Maki remonstrated.

Slight pause, "It's the same situation, so it felt like the right thing to do. Besides, she really does remind me of you when I look into her eyes."

"Her eyes are like yours, I think you mean she reminds you of herself," Maki interjected, so serious that she appeared to be masking some other thoughts.

"I respect that opinion," Umi approved. The entire time they were walking aimlessly, past pedestrians that the archer didn't even realize they passed the destination point of her next step in the date.

"Where are we going?" Maki asked out of curiosity, discerning the amount of shops and restaurants they had missed.

The question shocked Umi, red rising in her cheeks, "U-Uh, Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"The diner's actually a few blocks back! I didn't realize it!" Umi hastily claimed, quickly grabbing Maki's arm and running the opposite direction.

Maki smirked, "Silly Umi."

They happened to settle into a moderately fancy restaurant, which happened to be next-door neighbors with a cafe, presenting a small deep red haired girl and her mother, enjoying an elegant fruit sandwich with a trophy in a vacant seat.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Riko (and Dia if you realized) are supposed to be a couple years older in reality, but this is technically still an AU so I can bend the rules a bit. ;)**


End file.
